


[ART] Anointed

by Liodain



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Priests, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, One Entire Wacom Nib, Sacrilege, demon Clark, priest Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liodain/pseuds/Liodain
Summary: Father Bruce succumbs to temptation.(Fanart based on vesper_house's ficThe Anointment, drawn for the DCEU Exchange 2017.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vesper_house](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesper_house/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Anointment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435101) by [vesper_house](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesper_house/pseuds/vesper_house). 



> Vesper_house! I asked for some prompts and then roundly ignored them, I hope that wasn't too rude. I ended up with a little altar desecration on my mind, you see. You know how these things go. I hope you like it! <3

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lineart and some closeups!

  



End file.
